1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to timekeeping wrist watches, and in particular to a metal watch case and metal bracelet assembly in which the components of the bracelet are linked to the complementary ends of the case in a manner simulating a "soldered look."
2. Status of Prior Art
In conventional modern watches, the timekeeping movement is housed within a metal case provided with a pair of projecting lugs at either end. Each pair of lugs is bridged by a retractable cross bar having spring-biased pins or pintles extending axially therefrom to be received within small cavities formed in the lugs. The watch strap or bracelet associated with the case may be fabricated of leather, plastic, metal or other flexible material, the strap being constituted by two complementary components whose adjacent ends terminate in a buckle, a clasp or other means to join the components together at a position appropriate to the size of the wearer's wrist. The other ends of tails of the strap components are in a looped formation or are provided with a fixture having a transverse bore to admit the cross bar, thereby linking the components to the case.
The conventional case and bracelet arrangement makes it a relatively simple matter to couple or decouple the strap or bracelet components. In order, therefore, to replace a worn bracelet with a fresh bracelet of the same or different design, one need only displace the pintles inwardly with a suitable tool to release the cross bar from the lugs, after which the bars are removed from the worn bracelet component and inserted in the loops or bores of the fresh components which are then linked to the projecting lugs of the case.
From the standpoint of aesthetics or ornamental design, a conventional linked case and bracelet assembly in which the case is provided with opposing pairs of projecting lugs is incompatible with modern design trends. Current design directions reflect the "minimalist" school of art and is toward extreme simplicity and the avoidance of detail. In order, therefore, to create a watch case and bracelet having a severe and uncluttered appearance, it is now the practice with metal bracelets to weld or solder the bracelet components to the ends of a case having no projecting lugs. This simple integration of bracelet and case has an appearance that is often referred to in the trade as the "soldered look."
The "soldered look," though it satisfies modern design trends, has distinct practical drawbacks. If the bracelet is worn or damaged and in need of replacement, or the wearer wishes to replace an existing metal bracelet with a bracelet having a different ornamental appearance, he cannot do so; for the bracelet is permanently integrated with the case. Hence, to replace a damaged bracelet one must first take the watch movement out of the case and insert it into a new integrated case and bracelet combination, even though the case may still be in good condition.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,655, there is disclosed an integrated watch case and metal bracelet assembly in which the components of the bracelet are so linked to the complementary ends of the case as to simulate "a soldered look."
In my patented metal watch case and metal bracelet assembly, the tail ends of the bracelet components are attachable to the complementary ends of the case in a manner simulating a "soldered look," yet these components may readily be detached to replace the bracelet. The case which is adapted to accommodate the watch movement has straight ends each provided with a longitudinal groove, the case having at its midpoint adjacent each end a threaded bore to receive a holding screw which when turned in penetrates the related groove. Each bracelet component terminates in a split tail pin which is slidable into the groove at the complementary end of the case and is locked therein by the holding screw which when turned in extends into the mid space between the half pieces of the pin; hence to detach the component from the case, one has merely to turn out the screw.
An integrated assembly of the type disclosed in my prior patent is somewhat more expensive to manufacture than a watch in which the bracelet is welded or soldered to the case, for the use of a screw requires that a tapped hole be provided therefor. Moreover, while the use of a screw to lock the bracelet to the watch case makes it easy when necessary to replace the bracelet without the need for special tools for this purpose and thereby obviates the need to transfer the movement to a new case as with a soldered bracelet, it also has the usual disadvantages of a screw. Screws tend in time to loosen, and this can happen without the wearer of the watch being aware of this condition. This may result in the detachment of the bracelet from the watch case, and possibly the loss of the watch.
My above-identified copending application discloses an improved watch case and metal bracelet assembly in which the components of the bracelet are linked to the complementary ends of the case in a manner simulating a "soldered look," this linkage being effected not by a screw but by a bendable tab.
The advantage of an integrated case and bracelet assembly of the type disclosed in my copending application is that the wearer himself may attach or detach the components of the bracelet by bending the tab without the need for special tools for this purpose. A further advantage resides in the fact that an existing bracelet may be replaced with fresh components of the same or different design while retaining the same watch case, thereby obviating the need to transfer the movement to a new case.
In my copending application, the case which is adapted to accommodate the watch movement has straight ends each provided with a longitudinal keyway defined by parallel ridges, one of which has a midpoint gap therein occupied by a projecting tab. Each bracelet component terminates in a split tail pin which is slidable into the keyway at the complementary end of the case and is locked therein by the tab which when bent down extends into the mid space between the half pieces of the pin.
There are two objections to the "soldered look" watch arrangement disclosed in my copending application, one aesthetic in nature and the other practical. The small tab by which each bracelet component is locked to the case and that gap which receives the tab are visible. This somewhat disturbs the soldered look which ideally should reveal no evidence of a mechanical connection. Second, in order to replace a bracelet, one must unbend the locking tabs, and this is difficult for the typical user to do with ordinary tools. Moreover, if one replaces the bracelet on several occasions, this may result in metal fatigue and cause the tab to break off, as a result of which a new case must be provided.
Of prior art background interest are the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Starke, 2,446,065; Haber, 3,975,889; Kiegami et al., 4,564,308, and Bert, Re. 28,793, as well as the Swiss patent Nos. 280,560 (5/52); 337,465 (5/59); 380,035 (3/64); 473,421 (7/69) and 570,647 (7/75).